


one more round

by thereinafter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F, Kissing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: Leliana doesn't spar exactly fair.
Relationships: Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	one more round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also now [here](https://thereinafter-art.tumblr.com/post/635593956332388352/one-more-round-kisses-cassandraleliana-2) on tumblr.


End file.
